What Wishing Brings
by s2bawfa
Summary: Rogue fed up of false control hope leaves Xmen takes randum train ride ends up in New Orleans Meets Remys family gets sucked in2 there troubles makes some of her own a messed up goodbye note will she return or will they run 2 not so needed rescue ROMY
1. Default Chapter

'When ya wish upon a star' Rogue thought aloud as she walked down the night roads leaving Bayville city. 'Yer truly dense fer believing that it would actually come true.' The night was growing colder and darker with each step that she took, Rogue wondered how much longer until they were to find out. She had grown used to it over the many years, the cold. Her skin gone pale, eyes dull and darkened with over whelming pain and loneliness. 'No one should have ta go though such pain' someone told her around the time when her powers had just started out, they're dead now.

A single note on the kitchen counter left to tell the world what wishing did for anyone, nothing.

_Ah shall always be alone and ah thank that now ahm ready ta face that. Ah do not need the Xmen anymore to gave me false hope that someday ma powers, ma curse, am pain shall come to an end. Please do not search fer ma, fer ah don't wish to be found. You all could not and can never grant ma wish of freedom from ma power shackles so jus do ma a favor an grant this wish, jus leave ma be._

_Rogue_

The wind blew through the open window, blowing the light paper to the ground were in just a few hours it was to be stepped on, forgotten with time.

Her train was to leave in three minutes; Rogue sat herself carefully close to the window, recklessly placing her bag on the ground between her scuffed boots. A small photo fell from it unnoticed or if she had she didn't care anymore. Rogue sighed as she felt the train begin to move, she didn't quite know where the train was going, she had jumped on the first one that she saw that was leaving her past. _No mer time fer being sad Rogue ya gotta fer get about them all, they couldn't help ya and so yer jus gonna have ta proceed with yer plain_

'_Tell me Strips, what kind of plain is running?' _

_Logan ah told ya, jus leave ma alone okay?_

'_Fine but yer still making a mistake kid' _Logan's psyche became quiet once more, joining in with the others trapped within her mind in silence who, as Rogue had guessed were feeling Rogue's pain. Rogue bent down to pull her head phones out of her bag, she stopped though seeing her hands, her gloves. Anger arose inside Rogue causing her to pull off her gloves in annoyance and toss them out the small open train window. 'If ah need them ever again ah'll simply buy more, not like ah don't have the money' She said to herself pulling out an average sized wad of cash that she had been saving in the back of her closet, for this very accession.

'Ya know miss ya shouldn't speak aloud that you have such money on yer person' Rogue turned her head slowly towards the door of her compartment to see a small man dressed in what looked to be an old suit. 'Trust ma sir if someone tries ta take it off _ma person _ah can take care of maself' she told the man returning the wad back to her pocket, and reaching once more for her headphones deep inside her bag. The man smiled but did not move 'I did not wish to be rude miss, that wasn't my intentions at all.' Rogue looked up at the man once more, this time studying him cautiously. He looked to be a business man, a very old one at that. He wore a loss black suit and small rimed glasses that fell to the end of his nose. His little hair was whitish gray and brushed back but was messily and wild all the same. Rogue without realizing what she was doing, smiled at the man, for a reason unknown to Rogue she sensed that the man was kind, maybe it was the fact that he looked like a small teddy bear that you just wanted to hug. 'Okay sir what be yer intentions then?' she asked finally finding her headphones and placing them around her neck, still starring at the man. 'Well miss you see there are no more rooms left unused on this train. Yours was the first I saw open and I was wondering if you did not mind me joining you. If so then I shall go but I truly shall not bother you if that's your worry.'

Rogue once more smiled at the man 'Na ah don mind at all, besides this trains starting ta take off and ah think ya should find a seat before then' The little man smiled and sat himself down in the seat across from Rogue. He had but one bag on him along with a brown leather suitcase. Rogue was about to hit play on her player when a bright light coming from his suitcase flashed her in the face. She squinted trying to see what it was, on the leather suitcase there was a small gold name lag reading **Jack P Johnson **which Rogue guessed was his name. Jack saw her looking and sitting himself down said 'Oh yes I have yet to introduce myself' He outstretched his hand to Rogue, making her worry now mad at herself for throwing her gloves out the window. 'um, ahm' A loud voice came over the loud speaker drowning out her name as well as making Mr. Johnson place his hands tightly over his ears.

'This is your conductor speaking' he began making Rogue think _of course who else it would be yelling over the stupid radio _'We will be arriving in New Orleans in say about four, three hours thank you for riding coast to coast trail.' There was a light clicking sound as his voice died off and a sigh coming from Jack who finally took his hands off his ears. 'Are you alright sug?' Rogue asked seeing that Jack's face was beat red and he and started to pant. 'Yes I believe so but can you gasp open a window?' Rogue nodded as she made her way over and opened the same window that she had dropped her gloves out of only minutes before. Jack walked slowly over towards the window and taking a deep breath in, placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. At first Rogue wandered if Mr. Johnson was having a heart attack but as his face began to turn to its right full color her told her different.

'It's a sad thing and you're lucky that you don't have to go through it' He said letting go of her and returning to his seat. 'What ya talking about Mr. Johnson?' She asked, watching the small man's eyes close and open them slowly again 'Child I am a mutant, it is quite a painful thing, I hope you will not treat me differently knowing this fact.' Rogue didn't speak at first, just took what she had heard in but Jack seemed to think different of her sudden silence 'Well if you are uncomfortable then I shall'

'Ya mind if ah ask what power ya got?' He smiled at her, a caring smile reminding her once more of a teddy bear that she wanted to hug. 'I have the power of the enhanced sense of hearing and I do hate my power, I have little control over it and it creates quite a headache on my part.' Rogue nodded and faced the window once more; Mr. Johnson though continued to stare at her. She felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him 'I don't mean to pester but you don't mind that I'm a mutant?' Rogue nodded realizing that she probably should tell him why 'ah guess cause ahm a mutant as well an ah know what _no control _feels like' Silence fell upon them once more, broken a minute later by Rogue 'Ah've got the power ta absorb others energy, memories, life force, strengths and weaknesses and fer mutants there powers. Worse part being that ah got no control over it and a skin ta skin touch is all it takes.' Rogue starred down once more at her pale hands 'Ah can never touch, feel an they, the ones that ah absorb they stay in ma head fer ever' She looked up at Jack to see if he understood, it surprised her to see a smile on his face though.

'Child I believe that I can help' She looked at him confused but smiling again and clearing his throat he continued 'Ever since my powers came to be oh say many years ago I don't quite remember now. Well I started on a way to take away the power and I believe that I am close to finding a cure one might say.' Rogue's eyes filled with a mixture of shock and happiness and her hands began to shake at the thought of, of freedom. 'Now child um what did you say your name was again?' He asked laughing somewhat 'Oh yea Rogue' He smiled 'See yet another trouble with my power, I may be able to hear but my memory is not at its best.' She laughed at this but stopped when he spoke up again 'I have not found my _cure _yet but when I do' he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pen and a small paper 'I'd like to give you a call' Rogue nodded and taking the pen and paper wrote down her email address.

Jack laughed once more followed by a slight cough 'I should have guessed that you wouldn't have a number on you' She smiled and nodded 'Yea got a laptop but oddly no cell phone' Both laughed at this until the happiness suddenly fell leaving Rogue to return to her window and Jack to well waiting. Rogue was quite sure what he was waiting for but deep down she knew that it was the same as her, a wish come true.

Hours later the train pulled into the station in a place that Rogue somehow remembered even though she had never been there before. She and Jack said there good byes both heading in different directions to which ever way there destiny pulled them to. For Rogue she had yet to realize that her past and destiny were once more about to collide in an unforgettable battle of a wish come true.

A young man walked down the streets of New Orleans, every woman that he past their eyes on him, the way he liked it. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses hiding his unique eyes, a pair of black gloves and a long tan trench coat with one guesses fifteen decks of cards and his morning _finds _in numerous unseen pockets. He had returned home once his job as an Acolyte ended in search of something to keep him busy. He had developed par say a _crush _back in Bayville city and decided to do what he always did when he ever got too attached to something, leave. After all what was the point of loving an _untouchable _though the challenge was great the possibilities of it loving him back were slim to none. Remy Lebeau leaned himself against a store wall nearly falling over as he watched the train arrivals walk into town, one more so important then the rest. Her hair brown nearly hidden underneath the hood of a long black cloak. He could see her eyes though, dark green emeralds, pools of pain and great sadness. There were no gloves on this woman which lead Remy Lebeau to believe that his eyes were just playing tricks on him until she stopped walking to remove her cloak. The woman stopped away from the crowd, Remy looked around him seeing that most of the other men were doing the same, awaiting to see what lay under the hood. She slowly pulled back her hood and off her cloak, stunning Remy along with most of the other men. Two white strips framed a pale skinned face the rest of the long wavy hair brown. Everything else just had Remy remembered, remembered Rogue.

So what'd you all think Review thanks buh bye


	2. Meeting the Lebeau family

Hey all thanks for the reviews and Rogue is from the south and so she talks with an accent not saying that her writing is that way as well but heck my story my rules :-P Hey jade they were stunned by her beauty, dol And here we go!

Rogue walked slowly into town hating the fact that just about every man and even some of the southern women's eyes were on her. She felt as if she were on display and that tourist with there sticky fingers were going to run near her at any moment and start poking at her and taking pictures. Rogue shivered at the thought and once more mentally kicked herself for tossing her gloves. She walked farther and father into town still unsure as to which one it was and finally having enough of the DeJaVous feeling that she had been there many times before Rogue walked into a near by pone shop.

Remy didn't know what to think and at that do. The exact woman that he had left was now somehow in New Orleans. _But why? _He thought and then finally decided to do the only reasonable thing that he could think of, stalk her. Duh! Remy watched from the shadows as Rogue walked deeper into the heart of New Orleans. By what Remy could tell she was searching for something _but what? _He thought again as he watched her enter a pone shop that his younger brother Henry owned and sold there _finds. _

Remy smiled to himself on the out side realizing that she was making this all too easy for him; his brother's shop Rogue was getting messy. But then the thought hit him causing him to stop dead center of the road. _Maybe that's was de Rogue be looking fer, she be looking fer Remy! _Remy glanced up in time to dodge out of the way of a speeding motorcycle. He cursed in French under his breath as he cautiously made his way through the back door of Henry's shop.

Rogue walked into a dim lit room but never the less a well kept one at that. There were three men sitting in the back playing as Rogue guessed a rousing game of poker _ah might try ma luck why ahm here _she thought but changed her mind when the men looked up at her making her shiver and want a pair of gloves on and to be covered up even more. She walked slowly towards the counter where a young man who looked to be only about nineteen stood dusting the shelves. He looked up at her though and smiled realizing that she was walking towards him. He had cheek bone length brown hair and light brown eyes, for an odd reason this man reminded her of Remy. _Wait a sec girl why ya thinkin' bout that Swamp Rat? _

_The psyche Kitty laughed at this 'Like Rogue you so had a crush on him like why did ya live him all alone in Bayville ya remember how sweet it was to like work with him against---'_

_Shut up Kitty ah didn't like the Cajun an ah never will _

'_Like whatever Rogue I'm like in your head and like you so totally do!' _

With that last thought Kitty ran off in her mind still giggling to herself. Rogue glanced up not realizing that she had reaching the counter already and that the man had asked her something.

'What'd ya say sug sorry bout that?' The man gave her a sweet smile reminding her once more of Remy _shut up! _Rogue told Kitty once more before she had yet another chance to comment. 'What are ya doin in these parts pitte?'

Rogue looked at the man strangely 'did ya jus call ma _pitte?' _she asked now wondering if the though of Remy wasn't just a mistake or as kitty put it a desirer.

'Oy, don ya know where ya be?' he asked laughing some what as he did

'Well ta be all that truthful ah don't' he nodded and smiled at her once more

'Well pitte ya be in da great city dat never sleeps of New Orleans' Rogue gasped somewhat at this _this is Swamp Rats home scratch that this is the Swamp! _'So' the man started once more 'Did ya only come in dis here store ta ask where ya be or ya lookin fer some ting?' Rogue smiled and began to relax somewhat

'Um yea ya got any black gloves?' The man looked at her a bit confused as to why she wanted gloves with this kind of heat but smiled never the less

'Sure ah'll go search in de back ya stay put now?' Rogue nodded and watched as he walked through a swinging door behind the counter. _So that's why ah've been havin DeJaVous _she thought leaning against the counter _it's a part of the Swamp Rats memory, Rem must have been here, lived here in this very town. Crap what if he's here? _She wondered and thinking oddly that he would walked towards the window of the shop and glanced out, no Cajun that she knew was out there anyway.

_Think reasonable girl Rem can't be here Remy's back in Bayville an that means that yer not gonna be seeing him again. _Rogue relaxed but then stopped when she relaxed that this was true. Rogue had no plans of returning home, no planes of ever seeing her loved ones again and that meant Remy too. _Do ah really want that?_

The young man that had gone into the back to find a pair of stolen black gloves named Henry was shocked to see not gloves but his older brother Remy. He knew that Remy was in town heck he'd been there for about a week or so now but he hadn't expected him to be in the back of his store. 'Hey Rem what ya doin back here?' He asked and then quickly added 'Oh and while yer here help ma look fer some black gloves, some nutty bra wants ta buy some' Henry laughed at this but stopped when he looked up into his brothers eyes and saw worry 'What's da matter Rem?' Remy sighed 'Remy know who dis nutty bra be, she be from his past in dat Bayville place ah told ya bout' Henry cursed at him in French 'ya lead yer enemy here ya Coonass' bad thing to call a Cajun very bad!

Remy glanced down at his brother and swiftly slapped him across the face 'Don ya ever call ma dat again ya hear!' he yelled and stopped when Henry nodded and took a step back from him. Remy shook his head and sat himself down on a stolen oak chair (a lot of stolen stuff tee hee hee) Remy then placed his face in the palms of his hands 'No she don be dat she be she be' he glanced up at Henry who now had a pair of black gloves in his left hand and was ready to give them to Rogue. 'da Rogue be untouchable an Remy be his Haught cherished one Remy don know why but fer some unknown reason he take a liken ta de femme an ya gotta admit dat she be a good sight.'

Henry sighed at his brother; pitying him for getting caught up in another woman after all it was a bit shocking for him to hear that his brother might be in love. After all the last one--- 'Rem ah'll come back but first ah gotta get these ta her right?' Remy nodded

'Wait' He said before Henry had the chance to open the door 'Tell Rogue if she be lookin ta stay go to de Santa hotel right' Henry nodded 'Wait!' he stopped him again, Henry looked back annoyed 'Ya know why she be here?'

Henry smiled 'No but some ting tells ma dat ya left a lasting impression on dis one' and with that said and before Remy could 'wait' him once more Henry opened the swinging door and walked back inside the shop. Rogue though wasn't at the counter 'Miss?' he called looking around the shop to see that she was near the window starring blankly out it. Rogue glanced back at him and smiled 'Found some gloves, black, perfect an free of charge' Rogue looked at him cursorily as to why this was but took the gloves from the counter, slipping them on anyway.

'Thanks' she said and picking up her bag turned to leave. Rogue had the door only an inch open when Henry spoke again 'Santa Hotel' He said causing Rogue to turn and look back at him.

He had now a sly look on his face 'What y a mean by that?' She asked placing her bag down once more and folding her arms over her chest

'Ah mean that if yer gonna be staying in dis great city, which ah do suggest ya do the Santa Hotel be da place ta go' Rogue shook her head 'Thank' she told him again picking up her bag once more. Rogue opened the door and before she took a step out of it she said 'Ah'll check it out buh bye sug'

Henry shook his head as he walked into the back once more and told Remy that she was _checking it out_. Remy smiled and before Henry could ask ran out the back so that he could go and stalk Rogue some more. 'What are ya plainin' now Remy' he wondered to himself aloud as he returned to his shop 'What are ya plainin indeed.'

Rogue walked quickly through the mess of people towards where she thought the Santa Hotel was. It was getting late in the day and the later it was the more people there seemed to be out. _Ah hate this there's so many people what if ah touch one of them? _She worried and her feelings were soon picked up by a certain Cajun that had been fallowing her all the way around the city. Remy desperately wanted to help Rogue find the hotel; she had been walking around in circles all afternoon and it was starting to get dark. But Remy stayed quite and watched as Rogue did the same, not asking one person for help. _She be stubborn _he thought pushing his way through a large group of people trying to see where Rogue had went to. _Crap! _He though once more as he saw Rogue accidentally bumped into a group of people that he had prayed for her not to see.

'Sorry' Rogue said rubbing the dirt off of her knees as she had fallen to the group.

'Dats okay pitte' a tall man with brown hair, eyes and mustache said and out stretched his hand to help her up. A look of shock ran over his face though at her beauty as she took his hand and he pulled her up carefully. He smiled at her and as soon as Rogue looked up at him said 'Ello my dear my name is Jean-Luc Lebeau' he then took her gloved hand and kissing it. Rogue snapped it away from him though and all Remy could do was watch. 'Listen thanks fer helpin' ma but wait a sec what did ya say yer name was?' He smiled at her and glanced at the men next to him who where all looking at her a bit too closely for Rogue's comfort.

'Why it be Jean-Luc Lebeau. Der be some ting wrong pitte?' Rogue took a step back from him and hit another man's chest. Rogue turned around carefully truly now wanting nothing more then to be in a nice warm bed. She gasped at who stood behind her.

Remy walked away from Rogue not even looking at her when he did. He stepped towards were she had dropped her bags and picked them up. Rogue opened her mouth to complain at this but Remy talked 'pa ya keep away from dis one got dat?' Jean-Luc smiled innocently at his son 'Remy all we be doin be helpin da femme out' Remy turned away from his father and the two other Thief's guild members that stood protectively close to the king of de thieves.

'Well don' Remy said, Rogue opened her mouth once more to say something but then Remy looked at her and she saw fear and worry in his hidden eyes. She nodded her head at him and grabbing her around the shoulder protectively and somewhat tightly led her away from the thief's. 'Well' Jean-Luc started turning to his men 'we need ta find out who dat be no?'

Rogue and Remy walked in silence towards to Santa Hotel. They were both well away from Jean-Luc Lebeau now and most of the large Crowds but Remy still held onto Rogue. Finally Rogue couldn't take it anymore and glanced up at Remy 'Rem' He glanced down at her just then remembering that she was still there, he had been thinking about what had just happened and what would they happen if Rogue left his sights now that his father saw her. 'We're well out of the crowds, ahm safe now ya can let go of ma alright?' Remy glanced down and saw that he was still holding onto her waist tightly.

'Sorry cher' he said and took his arm off of her. Remy adjusted her bags on his shoulder and looked down at Rogue just then remembering that there was still an unknown reason as to why she was there. He smiled which seemed to calm Rogue somewhat that he was returning to his old self _crap ah've missed the guy but that was one hell of a way to meet him again _

'chere ya know dat ya still haven't told Remy why ya be in New Orleans. Did ya come looking fer Remy cause ah know dat ya would have heck any femme would'

Rogue rolled her eyes thankful that they were approaching the Santa Hotel 'Sorry sug but ahm not here fer ya. An ya know ya still have yet ta tell ma as ta what the fuck happened back there' Remy sighed and stopped to face Rogue at the front entrance of the hotel. 'Remy answer yer question when ya answer mine' She rolled her eyes once more and proceeded to enter but Remy's gloved hand was on the door stopping her. 'Hey!' she started but he stopped her by placing a finger her lips. Remy then, taking his hand away pulled out a set of keys and gave one to Rogue

'Room tree be near de top Remy be seeing ya in de morning' He then placed her bags down and kissing the top of her head and winking at the walked off. Rogue stood there stunned unable to move. She looked over at Remy as he walked off who turned around and yelled towards her 'Hope ya have sweet dreams bout ma chere' she shook her head and cursed to herself realizing that he had just made her blush.

Rogue walked into her room, room three that the key went to and oddly her name was under as Rogue Lebeau _stupid Cajun _she thought and flopped down on the bed. 'Yes!' she screamed shoving her face into the soft warm pillows and smelling the clean freshly made bed. She had to admit that Remy did know how to treat a girl and make her mad at the same time. Rogue yawned and began to pull of her layers. She reached into her duffel bag and pulled out her shorts and tank top. She smiled happily and sleepily and dove into the perfect bed. The thought of if the Xmen knew of her leave not even crossing her mind at the point as she began to fall asleep.

At the Xmen mansion the high school students were just now getting home from school. A young Jamie walked into the Kitchen in search of something to eat before Kurt got home and the fridge became empty. He walked across the room and stepped on a small piece of paper. Jamie glanced down at the floor and picked it up. There were many shoe marks and smudges on the note but what Jamie could read was:

_always be alone and ready ta face that. Ah need the Xmen false hope that someday ma curse end. Please search fer ma wish to be found. You all could not and can never grant ma wish of freedom from shackles so jus do ma favor grant wish leave ma be._

_Rogue_

'No Rogue's in trouble!' Jamie thought aloud and ran out of the kitchen to find Logan who he guessed was working on his bike outside. Hours ago Rogue had written a note to the Xmen, her once family telling them:

_Ah shall always be alone and ah thank that now ahm ready ta face that. Ah do not need the Xmen anymore to gave me false hope that someday ma powers, ma curse, am pain shall come to an end. Please do not search fer ma, fer ah don't wish to be found. You all could not and can never grant ma wish of freedom from ma power shackles so jus do ma a favor an grant this wish, jus leave ma be._

_Rogue_

So what'd ya all think cool ending right? Please Review and tell me what ya think, man this one was nice and long good think too considering that it was nice and late lol. Hope you all like thanks again!

Next Chapter: All I'm gonna tell ya is that remember there was a set of keys meaning Remy's got a room key. Tee hee hee don't ya hate me!


	3. False Hope

Remy sat on the edge of Rogue's bed right next to her peaceful sleeping head. _She was so beautiful the last time Remy saw her,_ he though _an now dat she here wit Remy again she seem different. _He sighed and reaching down and brushed a fallen white clump of hair out of her eyes. _She seems happier but Remy still sense dat worry feelin' but what can ah do ta lift dat? _He wanted to kiss her right then and there, Remy leaned his head down to do so the fact that it was imposable to do leaving his mind until she began to stir. He sat up quickly and cautiously watched as she semi opened her eyes. Rogue yawned and stretched entangling herself in her sheets as she did. Remy laughed at this and somewhat helped her find her way back up from under them. She smiled at him obviously not fully awake yet.

'Ello chere' he said still smiling and brushed back the hair that was in her eyes once more. Rogue yawned and closed her eyes tightly and not knowing just what she was doing rested her head on Remy's lap. Remy laughed at this, running his gloveless fingers through her hair carefully 'Rogue ya gonna kill Remy when yer awake enough' She nodded, her eyes still closed and he began to feel her body loosen up. He glanced down at her wondering if she had fallen back asleep and became shocked once more to find her eyes now wide open 'Chere ya alright?' he asked taking her around the waist carefully for she had little clothes on and sitting her down into his lap.

'Yea ahm jus thinkin too much is all ahm gonna get a shower' She said and stood from his lap and walked into the bathroom. Remy was too stunned to move now as the sound of water running filled his ears. He had run his fingers through Rogues hair, sat her in his lap, tried to kiss her, and to top it all off snuck into her room early in the morning and watched her sleeping. _Well ta be truthful Remy didn't sneak inside he had a key. _He smiled as he finally stood from the bed and pulled a cell phone from his pocket. He dialed a few numbers and waited for Henry to pick up

'Ello Remy' He said already knowing that it was him

'Ello mate what ya be up ta?'

'Eating breakfast yerself?

'Da Rogues room' Remy could hear Henry laugh

'Ah thought ya said she be untouchable and had a knife slicing attitude'

'She dose but hold on' Remy took his ear off the phone and listened carefully to Rogue humming to herself in the shower he laughed at first until the confusion hit him

'Henry?'

'Oy bro'

'Rogue not be actin normal Remy gonna go an see what be up alright?'

'Sure oh Jean-Luc came home late last night talkin weird bout some bra he had met an' plans fer.'  
Remy stood in anger 'Henry keep an eyes on him Remy tinks dat be Rogue'

'Right by'

'By' he hung up the cell phone and placed it in a hidden pocket of his coat. He then threw the coat on to Rogues bed and walked slowly towards the steamy bath room. His metal boots made his foot steps heavy by Rogue didn't seem to notice. The door leading into the bathroom was wide open welcoming Remy inside. He could see Rogues body outline threw the curtains and wished even more that she could touch. He sat himself on the floor of the bathroom and leaning up against the wall watched her, listened to her humming a sweet sad tune.

'Rem?' She asked from behind the curtain and when he didn't answer she pocked her head out to see if it had been him she had heard. Remy smiled up at her happily and she smiled lightly back before returning to her shower.

He sighed and opened his mouth to talk but Rogue cut him off 'Thank fer last night but ah want ya ta know that ah can take care of ma self Swamp Rat'

'Chere New Orleans can be dangerous' He told her sitting up somewhat still starring at her form

'Ah know an ah don't care besides am not planning ta stay that much longer.'

There was a minute of silence before he spoke 'Mind Remy askin why and if it be something Remy did'

'Ya didn't do any ting Cajun'

'Okay den why ya be going?' He head the water of the shower turn off and stood to leave

'Towel' she said, he turned to the shower confused until he saw a towel hanging on the wall. Remy took the towel and carefully stuck his hand into the shower with it in hand. 'Thanks' she said and not a second later stepped out wrapped in nothing but that. Remy starred at her dripping wet body shocked 'What its not like ya haven't seen a girl in a towel be fer' Remy smiled at this knowing that she was right, he'd seen what was under the towels.

'So ya gonna answer Remy's question er no?' She bent down and reached into her bag pulling out fresh clothes and a hair brush.

Rogue looked over at Remy and said 'No it's none of yer business Swamp Rat'

Remy looked at her shocked 'Ma chere yer well being is always Remy's _business' _

Rogue rolled her eyes and walked back into the bathroom shutting the door so that Remy could not see (Good move Rogue lol) He smiled to himself and laid down on her bed. Remy felt tired for an odd reason and Rogue's bed was welcoming. He closed his eyes and felt sleep pulling at him.

Rogue walked out of her bathroom in loss jeans, a white halter top that was quite reveling and long black gloves. She glanced around her room until her eyes fell upon a sleeping Remy. She smiled as she crept slowly towards him and sat herself down next to him. Rogue had to admit that he was a pretty good looking guy and sweet at that but her mind kept falling back to Bayville. _Did they ever see the note? What have ah done ta them? An' Logan what bout him oh ah gotta call him he was the only one there that truly understood ma ah--- _Rogue stood from the bed and walked towards her large room window. The fresh air rushed around her making her think of home _no _she thought and turned back to her bag and began to pack it up _that wasn't ma home an' ah shouldn't think of it like that _She finished packing her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She glanced back at Remy and was shocked to him gone 'What the---' but when she turned to open the door she walked into Remy's chest and hit the floor.

He bent down and looked her in the eyes 'chere why ya running?' She kicked him in the shin and proceeded to leave but he had his hand on the door in time 'Rogue talk ta Remy' she turned to face him and threw her bag at his chest. Remy caught it with a grunt 'what be dat fer?' he asked and turned as Rogue sat down on her bed.

'Its none of yer business an' fer yer information ahm not running' she turned her head so that she was looking out the large window instead of at Remy. He carefully dropped her bag on the ground and walked towards her, he could sense that she was feeling very angry at him and for some reason sad.

'It looks ta Remy dat ya be running like from dat home of yers in Bayville.' She looked up at him with her dark green eyes

'Dats not ma home!' she yelled and tried to get off the bed and away from Remy as he sat down on it next to her. He took her shoulders in his now gloved hands and held her until she stopped squirming and looked at him 'It doesn't matter ta ya Swamp rat so jus let ma go an let ma be ahm not running an' that wasn't ma home alright!' She squirmed some more but Remy still didn't let her go.

'What'd ya mean not yer home chere an what ya mean it don't matter ta Remy?'

'Ah mean what ah say an' der not ma family that wasn't ma home now let ma go!' she yelled shocking Remy somewhat so he did so. She picked up her bag once more and proceeded to leave this time when she reached the door Remy did not stop her.

'Chere'

'What?' she asked her body half way out the open door frame

'This may be askin a lot but can ya jus talk ta Remy.' She turned to him and opened her mouth to talk but he continued as he stood and walked towards her 'Ya may not like ma, ya might still tink of us as enemies an not trust ma but be a good guy in heart' She looked down not sure as to who she could answer back to that

'Ah--'

'Chere ya've had dis overwhelming sadness around ya ever since Remy saw ya get off dat train. Now what happened?' She glanced up at him; her feelings couldn't help but show in her eyes

She sighed and tightening the griping on her bag. Rogue tried her hardest not to cry but some tears began to fall. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. She glanced up at Remy and said before started at a run out the door with her stuff 'They gave ma false hope'

Remy stood in the middle of the door way confusion in his eyes, worry in his heart, Rogue on his mind. _What am ah ta do ta help ma chere?_

So what'd ya all think? That ending rocked !

Next Chapter: Rogue tries to leave New Orleans but is taken by a man named Julien stating that Remy shall come and save his chere and that he was to pay for killing his sister Belle.

People to be in the next chapter: Henry, Jean-Luc, Remy, Rogue, Xmen, Julien

Enjoy!

Also what ever happened to that sweet kind old man Jack P Johnson?

We shall see soon enough!


	4. Gone

Rogue walked slowly down the crowded streets towards the train station. _Ahm so stupid _she thought, mentally kicking herself. _Why didn't ya jus leave when ya heard that this was his home yer went he handed ya his room key god ahm a fucking idiot!_ 'Ya like him' kitty squealed happily SHUT UP ALREADY! Rogue yelled at her but then sighed adjusting her bag as she approached the station and walked towards the ticket man. The mistakes that she made didn't matter now, she could just get up and go and everything would be right again. _But what if Remy was right, aren't ah running? _

"Miss" Rogue shook her head and looked up to see that the man behind the counter was starring at her oddly.

"Oh sorry um when the next train leaving out of here anywhere ah don' care really"

The man frowned and shook his head "Ya deaf girl! Ah jus told ya dat the trains be out der was an accident dis morning, not gonna be going out ta day, check in ta marrow."

Rogue frowned "Wait what happened, there has ta be one of dem?"

"No trains now shoo"

Rogue sighed and turned around sadly forced to return to the city. _Great jus great _she thought kicking the dirt up on the ground. "Now what am ah gonna do" Rogue glanced around her. _Ah could go get something ta eat but na to much of a crowd _She groaned annoyed that there were so many people in the small town when her eyes fell upon the pone shop that she had visited the other day. "Well it's a start" she thought aloud and walked slowly towards it, kicking up as much dirt as she could along the way.

Henry yawned taking another sip of his beer from behind the counter. Business had been slow all day long, he was starting to wonder if he should just close up for the day and take off when the door opened. Henry chocked slightly on his beer when he saw that it was the Rogue girl that had come through the door.

"Hey again sug" she said a fake smile on her face. Henry smiled down at her and watched as she took a seat at one of the many poker tables in the back of the room.

"What brings ya here cher more black gloves?" he joked and walked away from the counter and towards the ice chest, pulling out another cold beer.

"Well ta be truthful the trains are out fer some stupid reason"

Henry laughed and sat himself down across from her. He handed her the cold beer and leaned back in the chain "So yer waiting it out here no?"

Rogue laughed "Yea ah guess so" she then flipped off the cap on the beer and took a rather large sip of it.

"Well ya stay here how ever long ya need, business been slow all day"

Rogue laughed "well someone's bound ta come soon"

He smiled down at her and stood "Ah hope so, excuse ma ah need ta go stock some things" Rogue nodded and watched as Henry went through the door behind the counter.

She sighed, this was too bad. Rogue reached into her bag which she had thrown carelessly next to her and pulled out her laptop. She opened it and watched as it started to load, trying to pass the time.

"That's right da girl be here Rem"

"Make sure she stays der got dat Henry!" Remy yelled through the cell phone at his brother. His voice was crackly as if he was running.

"Sure thing ahm in da back now stockin' tings"

"Well good Remy be der in a few some ting happened back at her home Remy gonna find out what"

Henry nodded and shut his cell phone sticking it back into his jeans pocket. When he returned to the main part of the shop he saw that Rogue was still in the back but this time on a laptop that he guessed she had gotten from her bag.

Rogue sighed and clicked on the screen name box. She then entered her address, poisonousrose and password winter. She smiled happily though when she saw an email from Rogue clicked on it quickly overwhelming happiness racing through her which fell away as she read the letter

_Rogue for the train ride:_

_If you are reading this then I am already dead. A large group of thieves have been after me the minute that I arrived in this glorious town. I send this to you now in high hopes that you shall give this letter to an old friend of mine in New York Mr. Hank J McCoy. At the bottom of this letter is the formula at this point for my potion. Please I wish for mutants that wish for freedom like you and I did to feel it. Never give up hope dear Rogue, one day control shall be possible._

Rogue felt hot tears begin to flow down her cheeks. She cupped her shaky hands over her mouth closing the laptop not wanting to see the letter, the last thing he wrote before he was murdered.

Henry looked over at Rogue now and was shocked to see that she was crying. "Cher?" he asked and walked towards her.

At that exact moment though Remy walked into the shop and glanced over at his brother "Where she be!" he asked and when he didn't respond he followed his gaze to Rogue, sitting, crying her eyes out at one of the tables.

"Rogue?" he yelled concern in his voice as he bent down next to her. She looked over at him and quickly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck crying even harder. "Chere what happened?" He asked running his fingers through her hair carefully.

"Gone" was all that he could make out

So will Rogue return home to see Beast like Jack hoped?

The _thieves _that killed him?

Will she ever control her powers now?

Next time, review thanks!


	5. Pain

"_Rogue?" he yelled concern in his voice as he bent down next to her. She looked over at him and quickly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck crying even harder. "Chere what happened?" He asked running his fingers through her hair carefully as to not touch her skin._

"_Gone" was all that he could make out_

It only took a few moments for Rogue to awaken from her trance like crying state, she quickly pushed Remy away from her and began to without saying why stand and throw her stuff back into her bag and it once more over her shoulder.

"Chere?" he asked confusion in his eyes as he watched Rogue walk past him and Henry out the shop door.

"Chere haven' mood swings no?" he asked Remy but he too was walking out towards the door way not saying a word. Henry shrugged "Rogue!" he yelled out as he walked out into the bright daylight quickly as he did so pulling on a pair of dark sunglasses

Remy didn't know what to do; she had let him hold her, cried in his arms and in public Remy knew with out a doubt that there was something going wrong. _But what? _He carefully scanned the crowds of people around the streets for Rogue. But she was nowhere to be found "Shit" he said and running back into the pone shop cursed aloud in French. "Henry!" He yelled as he ran into the shop

"Yeah mate?" he asked walking out from behind the counter.

"Remy need ya ta call whoever and anyone dat ya can it not safe fer chere ta be out der"

"Rahght" and with that said Henry reached down deep into his jeans pocket and pulled out his cell phone and began to make calls.

_Da Rogue couldn't have gotten far but what if _Remy ran out of Henrys shop before his mind could think of what the outcome would be if his father found Rogue

Anger surged inside of Rogue, long ago when this happened she'd become overwhelmingly afraid, afraid that her powers would over shadow herself and cause her to harm those that she loved the most. _He was a good man! _She mentally yelled out. She could feel the energy inside of her body screaming to be freed Ah can't take this shit no mer!" All that had been on the street as Rogue had yelled turned to her now fear burned into there eyes

"MUTANT!" they yelled and screamed out seeing Rogue's glowing hands, eyes, and the bright ora that arose around her body.

"Rogue!" Remy screamed out and ran towards her but he was forced back sharply but an invisible force.

"YE THEIVES THAT KILLED THE INNOCENT SHOW YOURSELVE, COME FORTH AND FACE ME LIKE THE BRAE THAT YOU PRETEND TO BE!" Her voice was hallow and cold like thin ice scaring Remy _what's happenin' ta ma chere! _Rouge turned to him at this thought and starred at Remy for a moment. And for that brief moment her eyes turned normal once more and showed Remy the true pain that she was suppressing "Ah was never yers sug no matter how much ah wished" She bit her bottom lip tightly and dropping her bag flew up into the sky and out of eyes view.

"_Rogue" _Remy whispered out

"Logan I've just picked up a trace of Rogue's power in New Orleans please hurry there immediately we are still not sure as to why she was in need to use them." Logan switched off the radio on the jet and took a deep breathe hoped greatly that Rogue hadn't needed her powers because she was I danger.

"I'm coming strips….jus as fast as I can"

Sorry its been awhile school sucks ! lol got a bad report card too 2 Bs 3 Cs and a D lol


End file.
